Kata Mama
by Daiki Ito
Summary: Jangan bicara pada orang yang tidak dikenal, berkata jujur, dan berdoalah pada Tuhan dimana saja kamu berada. Mind to RnR?


**Kata Mama**

Asako Ninomiya

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning : Garing, OOC. Semua yang ada di cerita ini tidak pantas ditiru.

.

Seorang anak berumur 5 tahun bernama Sasori dikabarkan akan resmi menjadi anak TK mulai besok. Kabar ini tentunya menjadi gosip yang sedang hangat dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Maklum lah, namanya juga pedesaan, hampir semua orang yang tinggal disana tidak ada yang mengenyam pendidikan sama sekali. Jadi, hal itu masih belum lazim terdengar di telinga mereka yang tidak megerti apa itu TK.

"Eh, memangnya Sasori mau sekolah dimana sih?" tanya Mbak Karin yang masih sibuk menata dagangannya.

"Aku juga nggak tahu je, lha wong Ibunya bilang mau masuk TK gitu… Nggak tau yang bener mau masuk sekolah apa masuk TK," timpal Ino yang ikut nimbrung di warung Mbak Karin.

"Lho, TK itu apa to? Kok aku baru denger? Setauku kalau sekolah cuma ada SD, SMP, SMA, sama satu lagi yang apa itu… yang kalau udah lulus pasti namanya tambah panjang? Kayak si Paijo itu, sekarang namanya jadi Prof. Dr. S. Paijo, S.H. Kayak sepur!" celetuk Tenten yang berdiri di samping Ino.

"Walah, itu namanya kuliah!" jawab Mbak Karin dan Ino bebarengan.

"Ya itu maksudnya! Ribet amat ya, pake sekolah lama-lama segala? Padahal kayak kita ini yang nggak sekolah aja bisa langsung dapet kerjaan," balas Tenten disambut anggukan dari Ino.

"Lho, lha yo beda to… Yang sekolah 'kan pekerjaannya tinggi-tinggi dan gajinya banyak. Nggak kayak kalian itu yang nggak sekolah dapet kerjanya ya cuma jadi pembantu," tukas Mbak Karin.

"Lha terus sekarang bedanya TK sama sekolah itu apa? Aneh-aneh aja ya orang-orang sekarang?"

"Lho, TK itu 'kan juga sekolah, Dik…" sahut Mas Sai yang kebetulan mampir ke warung Mbak Karin.

"Eeeh, Mas Sai… jadi malu," pipi Ino memerah.

"Begini lho, TK itu singkatan dari Taman Kanak-kanak. Jadi biasanya kalau sebelum sekolah SD, kita masuk TK dulu," papar Mas Sai dengan bekal pengetahuan seadanya karena dia juga belum pernah merasakan masuk TK. Semuanya manggut-manggut. "Mudeng?"

"Enggak…" jawab semua bebarengan.

"Oalah Gusti…" Mas Sai menepuk jidat. "Makannya kalau mau tahu, masuk TK dulu sana! Besok berangkatnya bareng sama Sasori!"

Yah, mendadak Sasori seperti artis, semakin hari semakin banyak yang kerap membicarakan tentang dirinya. Mulai dari keingintahuan para warga dengan apa itu TK, kapan Sasori akan masuk TK, sampai pertanyaan yang tidak penting seperti 'Sasori cukur rambut dimana?'

-

-

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Sasori, seperti biasa, dia sudah bangun sejak pukul 6 pagi, dan sekarang pukul 7, dia sudah siap dengan segala peralatan tulis dan seragam barunya. Baju rompi untuk kemejanya, dan celana kotak-kotak selutut. Dia terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan.

"Nah, tinggal tambahkan ini," ujar Sakura, Ibu Sasori sambil mengalungkan tempat minum di lehernya. "Wuuuaah, gentengnya anak Mama ini…" puji Sakura sambil mencium kedua pipi Sasori.

Sakura adalah seorang guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus Ibu rumah tangga. Dia melahirkan Sasori setelah menikah dengan Gaara yang memiliki rambut merah. Namun sayang, sekarang Gaara masih bertugas di luar negeri dan hanya kembali ke Konoha setiap sebulan sekali. Jadilah bahwa Sasori lebih dekat dengan ibunya.

Sasori mengernyit jijik. "Yaiks," desisnya mengelap lipstick yang menempel di pipinya. "Ini buat apa?" tanyanya menggoyang-goyangkan tempat minum yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Ooh, itu buat bekal minum kamu kalau nanti haus."

"Kenapa Mama nggak kasih uang jajan aja?"

"NoNoNoNo. Kamu nggak boleh jajan sembarangan," jawab Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Bilang aja Mama lagi kere!"

Sakura mendelik. "Nggak boleh ngomong gitu! Sudah, sekarang kamu berangkat. Ingat baik-baik pesan Mama, oke?"

Sasori manggut-manggut. "Jangan bicara pada orang yang tidak dikenal, berkata jujur, dan berdoalah pada Tuhan dimana saja kamu berada."

Ya begitulah Sasori, dia selalu menyerap dan menirukan semua perkataan dan perbuatan Sakura, tidak peduli itu baik atau buruk. Yang jelas, dia yakin semua perkataan ibunya adalah benar. Jadi jangan heran apabila sebentar lagi Sasori bisa menerbitkan kamus.

"Anak pintar…" Sakura mengelus kepala Sasori kemudian menciumnya lagi. (Lagi??) Napsong amat sih?

-

-

Hari ini Sasori berangkat ke TK bersama Ino, pembantu tetangga sebelah. Katanya, Ino juga ingin merasakan bagaimana bersekolah di TK karena iri melihat Sasori yang langsung ngetop di desa cuma karena masuk TK. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk sekalian mendaftarkan diri sebagai murid.

-

Setibanya di TK Konohagakure, Sasori langsung disambut baik oleh wali kelasnya yang bernama Ibu Anko. Ibu Anko ini berperawakan tinggi, manis, putih, dan kelihatannya baik. Namun sayang saja kenapa ia mau mengajar di tempat seperti ini yang jelas orang-orangnya gaptek dan biasanya para orangtua murid tidak akan mengerti apabila dijelaskan sistem pembelajaran yang diterapkan di TK ini. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah TK adalah tempat dimana orang-orang bersekolah sebelum masuk SD. Ironis memang, namun kualitas pendidikan di TK ini tidak kalah dari sekolah-sekolah yang ada di kota. Jadi, jangan heran apabila suatu saat nanti anak-anak bisa lebih pandai dari orangtuanya. Atau yang lebih parahnya lagi, anak-anak yang akan mengajari orangtuanya mengeja huruf.

"Ayo, ayo silakan masuk…" Ibu Anko mempersilakan Ino dan Sasori masuk.

"Begini lho Bu, saya ingin mendaftarkan diri sebagai murid disini," jelas Ino.

"A-apa? Anda??" Bu Anko kaget.

"Inggih."

Dengan beribu-ribu persiapan kata. Bu Anko mulai menjelaskan kegunaan TK ini. "Begitu Mbak… jadi Mbak nggak bisa daftar jadi murid disini…"

"Yaah… nggak bisa, ya? Nyesel lho nanti kalau nggak nerima saya…" Ino tetap merayu.

"E-enggak Mbak… maaf…" jawab Bu Anko untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Yawis, saya permisi… titip anak ini, ya?" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori.

"Iya, Mbak… tenang saja…"

-

Siapa namamu, Nak?" tanya Ibu Anko pada Sasori.

'_Ingat pesan Mama yang pertama, jangan bicara pada orang yang tidak dikenal…'_

Sebenarnya Sasori ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ibu Anko, tapi hatinya selalu dibayangi keraguan akan pesan mamanya. Jadi, ia memilih diam saja.

"…"

"Hei anak manis, jangan takut… sebutkan saja namamu?"

"…"

"Huft…" Anko menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. "Yasudah kalau begitu, nanti kita bicara lagi. Kamu duduk dengan dia saja, ya?" Anko mengantarkan Sasori ke sebelah bangku milik Deidara.

-

'_Ingat pesan Mama yang kedua, berkata jujur…'_

"Hei, rambutmu aneh! Panjang dan kuning seperti pisang. Seharusnya kau potong rambutmu itu. Kau tidak mirip seperti laki-laki!" celetuk Sasori begitu melihat rambut Deidara yang menjuntai dengan lebaynya.

Deidara tidak meresponnya.

"Eh, kata Mamaku, kalau ada orang bicara itu harus diperhatikan!"

Deidara menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Berisik banget sih, kamu?!"

"Kata Mamaku lagi, kalau ada orang yang mengkritik harus diterima, bukannya marah-marah!"

"Ya habis kamu itu cerewet, kayak Mamamu!"

"Eh kata Ma—" ucapan Sasori langsung dipotong Deidara.

"Bicaralah denganku lagi kalau kau sudah bilang kata Papaku!"

-

'_Ingat pesan Mama yang terakhir, berdoalah pada Tuhan dimana saja kamu berada…'_

"Sasori, coba kamu eja tulisan ini," Ibu Anko memberikan selembar kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan dalam bahasa Inggris yang masih mudah.

Sasori segera menengadahkan kedua tangannya. "Ya Tuhan, tolonglah hamba-Mu ini, lindungilah hamba-Mu ini, dan sayangilah hamba-Mu ini…"

"Loh? Kamu ngapain Sasori?" tanya Ibu Anko heran.

"Berdo'a Bu…"

"Eh?" Ibu Anko semakin pusing dengan keanehan Sasori. "Setelah berdoa, sekarang cepat baca tulisan ini."

"Sebentar Bu, saya belum mendoakan nenek dan keluarga saya…"

-

-

Sepulang sekolah, Sasori pulang ke rumah dan segera menemui ibunya yang sedang sibuk menanak nasi di dapur. Dengan tanpa permisi dan mencopot sepatu yang penuh tanah, ia berlari-lari kecil ke dapur lalu menarik-narik baju ibunya.

"Ma, Ma, Ma!" panggil Sasori dengan manjanya.

"Hm?"

"Mama!" ulang Sasori.

"Apa?"

"Mama 'kan pernah bilang, kalau ada yang ngajak ngomong itu harus didengerin. Sekarang dengerin aku dong?!" protes Sasori tidak terima.

"Iya-iya!" Sakura segera meletakkan piring yang dibawanya. "Sudah, cepetan mau ngomong apa?!"

"Eeh, nggak usah pakai marah-marah!" protes Sasori lagi.

'_Ya Allah Gusti… beri aku kesabaran…'_ batin Sakura dalam hati. "Iya Sasori, mau ngomong apa?"

"Nah gitu dong, Mama tau artinya coew? Itu Bahasa Inggris lho…"

"Coew? Maksudnya cow?" ulang Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Bukan cow, tapi coew!"

"Coew? Mana ada? Adanya itu cow!" elah Sakura membenarkan.

"Aaah, bilang aja kalau nggak tahu. Mama jangan ngeles!" tukas Sasori.

"Lho? Kalau coew Mama nggak tahu…"

"Tuh 'kan… guru kok bodo!"

"Ya ampuuun Sasoriiii…!!!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Eeeh, kalau dikasih tahu nggak boleh marah!" Sasori segera mencari pembelaan.

"Siapa yang ngajarin kamu kayak gitu??!"

"Ya Mama!"

Sakura mendelik. "Dosa kamu, nanti masuk neraka kalau kayak gitu!"

"Yasudah, kita masuk neraka bareng-bareng aja!" kilah Sasori tidak mau kalah.

.

.

:D

.

.

The End

.

Gaje 'kan? Dibilang juga apa…

Bersedia review? *dikemplang*


End file.
